


Rain

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, High School, M/M, bottom!misha
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>校霸Jared和学霸Misha相爱相杀的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗不属于我

MishaCollins站在教学楼的走廊上，手拧着他那把折叠得很整齐的伞。

才过4点，天空却黑压压的像夜晚，昏沉的光线中，路灯正逐个亮起来。有一场雨快到了，他想了一会儿，拿着那把伞走出了教学楼。

经过操场的时候，雨开始落下来，细细的，在橙黄色的灯光下飞舞。

下雨真是糟透了。他一边在心里嘀咕，一边加快了脚步。校门就在前面，出去，右转，过1个街区，从Colfax大街正数第三栋居民楼边上的黑巷子里穿过去，再走上5分钟的路就是他现在的居住地。路程并不算远，但是他担心雨会变大。

校门附近出现了几个身影，他不由地皱起了眉头。其中一个高大健壮得有点过分的家伙看起来正在和其他人商议着什么，这叫Misha隐隐觉得有些不安。他太熟悉那几个家伙了，尤其是叫Jared的那个傻大个，好吧，其实那家伙并不傻，他最坏的成绩也是B+，可是Misha就想这么称呼他。因为在Misha的记忆里，傻大个Jared喜欢在下面几个地点干一些令人生厌的事情：1.操场---Jared往跑步中的Misha身上泼过橘子水。2.放储物柜的房间---Jared在Misha身边愉悦地欣赏过Misha发现自己的球鞋鞋带被剪断、科学杂志的内页被撕下来折成纸飞机时的表情。3.餐厅---在Misha从一碗蔬菜沙拉里吃到过一只Jared从小树林里捉到的蟋蟀后，他再也没敢离开他的食物去上洗手间。4.教室---Jared坐在Misha的座位上用马克笔涂抹过他的作业本，更过分的是，被Misha当场抓到的Jared不但没道歉，还笑嘻嘻地往Misha脸上添了两道猫胡须，他花了一个晚上的时间才把它们洗掉。5.教室外的走廊---Jared喜欢在这儿揪Misha的头毛，故意地站到他面前揪或者是在路过的时候顺一把，把他深栗色的头发揉摸得乱七八糟的，而且每次都当着女孩的面。

是的，没错，Jared无处不在，像个摆脱不掉的幽灵。

现在，他和他的小团伙恐怕又要干些什么了。Misha想到这里，把步子放慢了，手抓着那把伞，抓得更紧了。他揣测着他要应付的是一个绊脚还是一些脏兮兮的东西，比如鼻涕虫。

但是出乎他的意料，其他几个家伙都离开了。当他走到校门的时候，剩下的那个傻大个自动靠了过来，跟在他身边和他一起迈步子。

“嘿，Nerd，你怎么不打伞？”Jared听起来很开心。他穿着一件超大号带兜帽的外套，大概是因为刚运动完，他的下身是一条短裤，修长结实的小腿裸露在了外面。因为下雨，他把兜帽戴起来，双手插在外套的口袋里，边走边看着Misha挂了一串串水珠子的软发。

Misha没理会他的问题。他的雨伞在上午的时候就被身边的罪魁祸首剪出了满天星，还是肥大得像杨桃横截面的那种，因为那混蛋说今天不会下雨。

“下雨了，快打伞。”Jared冲着他的耳朵喊，在他们进入那个街区的时候。

“Jared，我的伞被你剪坏了，如果你的记性不是和你的人品一样糟糕的话，你应该记得这件事。”他忍不住反驳。

“哈哈哈，当然。哦，我好像记得我还说今天不会下雨。”

“是。可是现在下雨了。”

现在下雨了，蠢货。他在心里小声抱怨。

“对啊。对~不起，”Jared说了对不起，可他不是在道歉，“我错了，今天会下雨。但是你那把伞也该剪，因为上面都是姑娘才会喜欢的花图案。”

Jared才没有悔过之心，一次都没有。

Misha吸吸鼻子，没再理他。雨渐渐大了，水珠子开始顺着他的头发往脖子里流。那感觉不是很舒服。

Jared就在这时“哗啦”一下拉开了外套的拉链。然后他把外套脱下来，盖住了Misha的脑袋和肩膀。

“为什么…”Jared的举动让他惊讶，Misha停了脚步，抬眼看着Jared，不解地问。

“哈，那当然是因为你像个女孩一样更需要遮雨的东西。”

身上只剩下一件大背心的Jared呲着牙傲慢地说。

Misha听了这句话有点气恼，手抓着那件外套就想扯掉它。

“别。你要是敢拿开，下次被剪的就不是你的雨伞了。不想在女孩面前露屁股的话就乖一点。”

Misha不说话了，Jared的威胁很幼稚，他从里面听出了颤抖。

他不应该让这混蛋继续嚣张下去，但不知为什么他还是听了Jared的话，披好了那件外套。

外套上都是Jared的味道，尽管雨水正在逐渐打湿它，那味道还是让他联想起阳光充足的下午在草地上晾晒的白被单。外套上还掺了一点点汗味，不过闻起来一点都不讨厌。

他继续往前走，Jared继续跟着他，像只苏格兰牧羊犬。

“你要跟着我走到什么时候？”Misha忍不住问了。

“谁告诉你我是在跟着你了？我只是顺路。”

“顺路？你住在哪里？”

“住在…哦，走你的吧，真啰嗦，反正就在前面。”

Jared听起来像在撒谎，不，他肯定在撒谎。

Misha瘪瘪嘴，把大外套拉紧了一些，努力不去注意Jared时不时飘过来的目光。

他看见黑巷子的入口，但这时候雨突然变得更大了，完全连成了一片。Jared被这突如其来的雨势淋了个透，半长不短的头发都黏在一起，看起来像只大型的落汤鸡。

Misha看了看Jared那可笑的发型，嘴角不自觉地微微上扬。

“嘿，要不要一起？”他扯开大外套，给Jared腾了个位子。

“噢，就等你说这句呢！”

Jared欢呼一声，掀起他自己的大外套躲进去，顺便搂上了Misha的腰。


	2. Chapter 2

"你想到我住的地方用干毛巾擦一下吗?"  
在Misha居住的公寓楼下，一个遮雨的地方，Misha边拧着Jared的大外套边问他。  
雨水从外套里被拧出来，溅在地上。  
他们都湿透了，走最后一段路的时候雨像瓢泼一样浇下来，外套根本不起作用。  
"哦，要。"Jared瞅着Misha额头上粘着的那几缕的湿淋淋的头发，爽快地答应了。  
雨还在下，哗啦啦地制造背景音，偶尔还有像爆炸一样的雷声。  
他们上了楼，Misha掏出钥匙打开一扇门。  
这是个单人居住的公寓，进门是窄窄的客厅，厨房和客厅连在一起。卧房在客厅的另一头。  
“你一个人住。”  
“没错。”Misha脱掉鞋，直接进了卧房，“你等一下，我找毛巾给你。”  
他住的地方还没有人来过，这让他有点紧张。他在大衣柜里翻腾了半天才从柜子底部找出备用的新毛巾。  
“我找到了…”他拿着毛巾走进客厅，在视线撞到Jared的时候他愣了一下，把正准备说的话咽回了嘴里。  
已经脱掉背心的Jared光着上半身，优美的肌肉线条在柔和的灯光下好看得叫人移不开眼，雨水从他的头发里出发，借着重力滴落在肩膀，再往下，擦着肌肉紧绷的胸膛滚落，就像琴弓流畅地划过琴弦。  
“给你…”Misha低了眼走过去，递过毛巾。接近Jared让他突然感到口渴，他舔了舔嘴唇。  
“嗯哼，Misha。”Jared边擦他的头发边叫了Misha的名字。  
“什么？”  
“你喜欢我。”  
Jared突然说道。  
“你自己清楚是哪种喜欢。”他又补充了一句。  
“我…没有。”Misha小声地否认，但是他明显底气不足。  
“哦，你有。”Jared把声音的分贝提高了，脸上露出一抹得意的笑，“你喜欢我，所以你喜欢我欺负你。”  
他走到客厅的沙发边，从矮小的沙发柜上拿起一本簿子，“这个，我在你的社会学作业本上画了几只小乌龟，它们难看死了，但是你没有扔。”  
他又拿起一个保温瓶，“你没有再用过这个瓶子，因为我往你的水里加过盐，醋，辣椒水。之后你再也不带水瓶了。但是你把它藏在这里。”  
“还有这些，被我扎破的足球，鞋带被我剪断的鞋，内页缺损的杂志，因为被我浇了点稀硫酸而死掉的植物盆栽…”  
Jared一边清点，一边从客厅的各个地方翻出连Misha自己都忘掉历史的东西。  
“你并不喜欢被欺负。Shatner也欺负你，你却没留下任何一件他的作品。”  
邀请Jared上门绝对是个错误的决定，Misha的脸开始发热，他沉默地站在原地，而Jared还在继续剥他的秘密。  
“你打算怎么处理那把伞?折得那么整齐又带回家，你不准备扔掉它对吗？”  
大概是没什么好清点的了，Jared站到了他的面前，他垂着眼睛用余光扫了扫Jared的身体。  
噢，他所有的心思都被Jared捅破了。现在面对着Jared他只觉得脑袋发胀，心怦怦直跳。  
"还有像现在，你不敢看我。是因为我光着身体?因为你对我有幻想，是不是?是不是?Mish…"  
该死，他的脸一定红得像高烧病人…  
管不了那么多了。  
在Jared叫到他名字的时候他突然把双手搭在Jared的肩上，仰头给了大个子一个吻。  
很浅很浅的，只是个嘴唇相碰的吻。但是彻底暴露了他的弱点。  
然后…大概过了一两秒，他离开了Jared的唇，低着头，大脑一片空白，不知接下来该做些什么。  
"呵…"他听见Jared轻笑了一声，接着他的一只手被抓了起来，而Jared另一只空着的手则从他衬衫的下摆伸进去搂住了他。  
"你自找的，Mish…"  
疯狂的，就像窗外还在持续的暴雨一样的吻压了上来，Jared的舌头粗鲁地钻进了他的嘴，堵住了他的呼吸。窒息感在他的肺里堆积，心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动。  
他不知道这个让他头脑昏沉的吻持续了多久，在吻的几个间隙里他大口喘着索取空气。等到Jared终于放开他的时候，他发现他已经被扒光了衣服摁在沙发上。Jared的身体压上来，眼里充斥着最原始的欲望。  
“从今天开始，我要换一种方式欺负你。你最好习惯它。因为我会这样欺负你很久很久，久到你无法想象。”

时间过得很快，高中的生活逐渐接近尾声。  
毕业典礼之后，他们站在阶梯上给他们的高中生活留下最后的纪念。  
"看镜头，各位。"摄影师举起一只手示意他们。  
"1…2…"  
在摄影师的"3"快出口的时候，Jared突然用他的大手摸上Misha的脸，强迫他侧过头面对自己，然后他抓住了时机把嘴贴过去。  
闪光灯亮了，照片拍完了。  
其他同学都微笑着看着镜头，他和Jared在后面接吻。  
高中毕业照，就这样被Jared毁了个彻底。  
Misha想重拍，这么糟糕的照片，理所当然应该重拍。可是所有人，不光是他们的同学，还有那些老师，甚至校长都出乎意料地不同意重新拍。  
"这是我见过最棒的一张毕业照。"校长这么说。  
所以Misha有时候会怀疑校长和Jared穿着一条裤子。  
"嘿，我应该告诉你，我第一次下手欺负你，呃…就是往你的脸上砸pie的那次，那时候我就想好了要和你拍这样的毕业照。我还一直担心你不愿意站在我边上…"  
"闭嘴，Jared…"  
Misha皱着眉打断了Jared，说这话的时候他正在床上躺着，腿颤抖着挂在Jared的肩膀上。


	3. Chapter 3

他粗声喘着气，扭动着胯部坐在Jared的怀里。他的膝盖屈起来，腿分在Jared身体两侧。  
他们的下体叠在一起，Jared硬挺的阴茎紧贴着他的跳动。他们热得出了一层薄汗，却谁也不肯放开对方的身体。  
Jared握住了阴茎，示意他抬起屁股好让自己埋进他的后穴。  
Misha照着做了，他感受着Jared缓慢地侵入，并且不由自主地张大了双腿以使Jared能更顺利地戳到他的前列腺。  
在Jared的顶弄下，他扬起脖子，喘着气呻吟着，像一枝缓缓绽开的水莲。  
这是他们的毕业旅行，他们两个人的毕业旅行。Jared为此选了一个热带海岛，订了一个礼拜的行程。六月初他们先到了附近的一个大城市，然后搭乘专门接送游客的小飞机上了这个海岛。  
海岛的主人把整个岛建成了度假村。  
游客就居住在一栋栋错落有致的棕红色小木屋里。  
木屋建造得很别致，里面的装潢和一般的酒店无异。  
粉红色的鸡蛋花围绕在他们下榻的小木屋周围，散发着清香味。这是他们到的第一天。  
Misha不能不承认他高估了Jared维持正常人状态的时间。在度假村管理处办理入住的时候Jared就开始偷偷地用很小的力道拉扯他的裤子。他们玩这个无聊的恶作剧已经有一段时间了，Jared乐此不疲。先前Misha的裤子上系着皮带，没那么容易被扯下来，他也就放任了Jared可耻的行径。但是现在因为是度假，他们都穿着系松紧带的短裤，Misha就只能一边抓着裤腰，一边拍掉Jared讨厌的手。  
从管理处到小木屋的路上，为了防止Jared的偷袭，Misha把所有的行李都扔给了他。这也就导致了他们进了房间之后，Jared丢下行李之后，立刻找上了他。  
Misha往后退缩着，空间太小，没多久他就被堵到了墙角。Jared不由分说地扒掉了他的裤子，蹲下身子为他口交。  
他把指头插进Jared的头发里，愉悦感席卷了他的身体。  
自那个下着倾盆大雨的下午之后，似乎一切都变了，他们每天都像世界末日那样腻在一起，就像是有说不完的话，接不完的吻，做不完的爱。  
等他完全勃起了之后，Jared放开了他，并且把他弄上了床。  
他一边操着Misha，一边用手帮他撸着，最后他射进了Misha的后穴，让Misha射在了他的小腹上。  
高潮和劳顿让Misha有点疲惫，他把身体埋在软绵绵的被子里，很快就睡着了。  
等他醒过来之后，他看见Jared还在床上趴着，于是他想独自出门先感受一下海的气息。  
他先去找了被Jared扒掉的裤子…然后他去翻了行李箱。  
“Jared！”在把所有的行李翻了个底朝天之后，他怒气冲冲地揪住Jared脖子后面的那层皮，“我的裤子都去哪儿了？！所有的裤子！包括内裤！”  
“Huh…”Jared支起赤裸的上半身，眯起他混账的眼睛不紧不慢地打量着Misha赤裸的下半身，“你的裤子们不见了？问我可是白费力气，说不定有人洗掉了，好让我不用花力气去脱它们。”  
Misha突然懂了，他快步走进淋浴间，在那里他看到一个装着清洁剂的大水桶，里面泡着他所有的裤子。  
他伸手去捞，他发誓他至少闻到了柠檬味的牙膏和薰衣草味的沐浴露。  
“Jared你这个混蛋！！”

于是那天下午，靓丽的日光里，他只能穿着Jared松垮垮的大裤衩出门，当然穿在里面的内裤也一样松垮垮的。  
他不敢走太快，并且时不时要往上提裤子。  
哦，不仅如此，他还要防备着Jared，那混蛋永远是个麻烦，他会在周围人相对少的时候突然伸手往下扯他的裤子。  
那双调皮的手叫Misha的神经一刻不敢放松。  
他们走到一个漂亮的海湾处，喝了冰镇的椰子汁。另外一对情侣在他们面前走过，Misha看着他们，有了个好点子。  
接下来的时间里，他死死牵住Jared的手一秒钟都没有放开，除非是要提裤子。  
Jared很快猜到他的小心思，但是被Misha抓住手的感觉实在太好了，他兴高采烈地回握着Misha的手，喉咙里发出愉快的轻哼。

 

晚餐是在沙滩边的自助餐厅解决的。  
他们吃了柠檬鳕鱼，蜜汁龙虾，海蚌刺身，甜点是杨枝甘露和热香蕉船。  
一个姑娘和两个弹吉他的男孩组成了一支自由乐队，在每张餐桌前接受点歌。  
“想听点什么？”姑娘笑起来的时候长发间的一串鲜花跟着她的脸轻轻摆动。  
“John Lennon，Love，”Jared难得地露出一个得体的微笑，“please.”  
Misha侧过眼睛看Jared，他还没见识过Jared的情调和认真。  
姑娘的笑容更可爱了，她清清嗓子，唱那首深情的歌。  
“Love is real, real is love.  
Love is feeling, feeling love.  
Love is wanting to be loved.”  
夜间的海风吹过他们的发间，带来了海水的味道。Misha故意把脚从沙滩拖鞋里抽出来，踩在Jared光滑的脚背上。  
“Love is touch, touch is love.  
Love is reaching, reaching love.  
Love is asking to be loved.  
…”  
弹吉他的男孩们加入了歌声，Jared安静地凝视Misha，Misha听得出神。  
“Love is free, free is love.  
Love is living, living love.  
Love is needed to be loved.”  
自由乐队结束了演唱，他们鼓了掌道了谢。  
当Misha啜饮完最后一口蔬菜汁之后，他们离开了餐厅，沿着沙滩上的原木小径往他们住的小木屋走去。  
月亮在黑色的海浪上洒下淡淡的光，海浪亲吻沙滩的声音细腻又美丽。  
一开始他们牵着手，后来Jared掐了Misha的腰，再后来Misha踢了他的屁股，最后他们互相追逐着飞奔了起来。

 

他们回到房间，踢上门，还没点灯，Jared就把双手插进了Misha的裤子里，把他圈在怀里摸屁股。  
"Jared，真为你感到羞耻。"Misha边说边搂住Jared的脖子，亲吻他的脸颊。  
"你一会儿就会求我做更羞耻的事情了。"  
Jared轻笑着，把他从裤子里剥出来。  
松垮垮的大裤衩和松垮垮的内裤一起滑了下去，露出Misha光裸的下体。  
Misha抬起脚，用力踩在Jared的裤子上。Jared一手插进他的头发和他接吻，另一手进了他的两腿间，将他的阴茎和睾丸一起裹在手里揉摸。  
“你可真够硬的，想要吗？”  
“嗯…快点…快点操我，讨厌鬼…”  
他沙哑的嗓音在Jared的耳边缓缓地流淌而过。Jared不禁咽了一口口水，下身兴奋地抖动。  
他除掉自己的裤子，用硬邦邦的阴茎碰触Misha的大腿的内侧。  
然后他抓住Misha的大腿，往上托起他的身体，粗野地把他摁在墙上。  
"想不想像这样被我摁在墙上操？”  
“废话真多。”Misha嘀咕了一句，双腿主动环上了Jared精壮的腰。  
他们喘息着调整了契合的姿势，终于Jared掰开了他湿润的后穴，挺身干进了他的身体。  
Misha颤抖着仰起头，他的呼吸声就像被Jared捅碎了似的，纷乱又沉闷。  
Jared的气息在他的脖子下方摸索，Jared的气味在他的周身游动，光是感受着这些他觉得他就能射出来。  
他被Jared抱着，交合在一起往房间里慢慢地走。然后Jared就着那  
姿势，小心翼翼地把他压在了大床上。  
“你才刚吃过晚饭的。”  
“我喜欢你在我身下。”Jared解释着，把阴茎退到穴口处，顶端碰触着那些褶皱，“现在，我想要你求我。”  
“噢，你可以不进来。”  
Misha笑眯眯地看着Jared，然后用手握住自己的阴茎，上下套弄起来。  
“Misha！”  
Jared恼怒地叫起来，他抓住Misha的两只手，蛮横地把它们摁在Misha的头顶，"不准你自己玩。”  
“那好啊，我们就保持这样的姿势睡觉吧。”  
Misha笑出一口白牙，闭上了眼睛。他的睫毛轻颤着，呼吸里还带着潮热。  
和他预计的一样，他刚闭上眼，Jared就把他的双腿扛上肩膀，狠狠地干进了他的体内。  
“噢…”Misha为他的进入低低叹了一声。  
可是Jared还想使坏。  
"想要我碰这里？”他故意避开Misha的敏感带，“还是这里？”  
"…你知道往哪里插可以让我叫出来的…还是说，你根本不想听？"  
Misha扬起眉，挑衅地看着他。  
Jared拿他没辙了，他不满地闷哼着，就像只被激怒的公鸡。接着他报复性地狠撞了Misha的前列腺，对，像对方说的那样，Misha的身体他再清楚不过了。  
"啊…"  
Misha为他叫了出来，叫声又软又甜，透着一股子淫荡。  
“你真是懂我，是的，我可爱听你的那些小叫唤了。”Jared压下他壮硕的身体，迫使Misha的腿弯折到一个奇异的角度，然后他喘息着吻上了他。  
“你叫得是多么甜，多么软。怎么听都不够…”  
Jared在吻的缝隙里说话，他微长的头发垂下来，眉眼里热热的满是爱情，汗液在他的额角显现，顺着脸颊流下他的脖子。  
他像最卖力的发情期动物那样挺动着腰，每一下都戳在Misha的敏感处。  
Misha的身体颤抖着，大腿压着胸口，他被Jared操出的前液在阴茎上已经挂不住了，在抖动中一波一波地流淌上他的小腹。  
快感冲击着他的全身，Jared的撞击重重的，每一下都那么充满着活力。他喜欢Jared的阴茎，他的阴茎让他脆弱，让他疯狂，让他满足。  
他们在彼此交织的叫声中一起射了出来，然后是吻，黑夜里静悄悄的，柔软的，长长的吻。

第二天早晨，天刚刚亮透，Misha就在睡梦中被Jared的大呼小叫吵醒了。  
他睁开睡眼，慵懒地看着他的傻大个。  
“醒醒！你这个可恨的书呆子！这可是我最喜欢的一件T恤！！”  
Jared手里是一件白T恤，上面被人用黑色马克笔画了一个超大的男性生殖器，边上还有一个箭头以及一串字母的注释：  
"Jared's brain"。  
Misha得意地露出一抹微笑，没理他，翻了个身继续睡。  
"好哇！"  
Jared大喊一声，把衣服往旁边一抛，恶狠狠地扑上床，"今天不出门了！"  
两个小时之后，浑身酸痛的Misha有那么一点后悔了。


	4. Chapter 4

Mark Sheppard觉得他们受到了威胁。  
事情得从两个月前开始讲起。那时候他刚入学，心情好到飞起，要知道考上一个常青藤大学，任谁都会心情愉快的。

Mark是一个相对保守的学生，他不热衷于交际，也不喜欢参加各类社团。在他抽时间逛完校园之后的一个多礼拜，如果没有上课，他情愿在宿舍里闷着，阅读新闻，品尝红茶。

那是一个多云天，Mark回宿舍的时候看到窗台上放着一张折叠好的粉红色信纸。

大概是广告宣传单吧。

Mark这么想着，漫不经心地展开了那张纸。

[亲爱的朋友，你知道校园最好的学生宿舍楼吗？那就是Hall10。整个XXX大学唯一一幢高层宿舍楼，每个房间都配有空调，电扇，座机，独立卫生间和淋浴房。X百平米的学生活动室，内有各类健身器材，宽屏电视，电影放映机，以及各类…]

Mark读到这里，把那张纸揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶。

一定是给想要知道XXX大学住宿条件的学生和家长看的，被放在这里绝对是个意外。

Mark没多想，他回房间拿了洗浴用品，端着脸盆到走廊另一头的浴室洗澡。

是的，他住的Hall1是幢老楼，房间就是房间，没有单独的卫生间。而且面积也不大，估计还不到二十平米。

但这却是学校安排的，Mark也没有办法。

他脱了衣服，犹豫了半天要不要刮胡子，最后他决定不刮，这样他看起来比较有男子气概。

回到宿舍，他打开刚才从外面带回来的便当，边吃边查看邮件。

[亲爱的新生，开学一切都还顺利吗？去逛过中心图书馆，参加过新生集训营吗？除了不能错过Prof. Rob Benedict的讲座外，下面这个机会你也一定不想错过：申请入住Hall10的宿舍。Hall10作为整个XXX大学唯一一幢高层宿舍楼blablabla…]

怎么又是这种东西。

Mark挖了一勺土豆泥，把邮件删了。

不过出乎他的意料，这事似乎没有结束，接下来的几天里，他被迫接受了Hall10的宣传不下十次。

但那也都只是些普通的宣传。

Mark仔细想了想，觉得转折点是在一天傍晚他的宿舍门被敲响的时刻。

他打开门，门外站着一个头发半长不短的男生，那男生块头不小，不过眉眼挺漂亮的。

“同学你好，是这样的，我是住在Hall10的Jared，因为Hall1离我的学院比较近，我想换宿舍。所以，请问你有兴趣吗？”

Jared脸上挂着暖洋洋的微笑，像清晨的阳光，叫人很难拒绝。

“没兴趣。“Mark抛下这句话就想关门。

“等一下，”Jared叫住了他，然后用一双亮晶晶的狗狗眼盯着Mark，“能不能再考虑考虑？拜托了，我真的很需要。”

Mark看着那双眼睛，就像被下咒似的犹豫了起来。

“给我点时间，我要想一想。”

他说完又打算关门，就在这时，Jared问了个问题。

“对了，我还想问下，你的舍友，他怎么样？好相处吗？”

听到这个问题，Mark是有点愤怒的，因为他还没答应对方，对方就已经开始打听未来的舍友了。

“我的舍友？嗯哼，他很可爱，看上去又萌又软的那种。哦，说实话，我不想和换宿舍也是因为舍不得他，谁知道换了宿舍会遇上个什么样的舍友呢。”

Mark说到这里，冲着Jared“礼貌地”一笑，再故意挑挑眉毛，然后“咔嚓”一声合上了门。

“是谁找你吗？”

他转过身，看到他那”可爱的”舍友在拌紫甘蓝沙拉。

“你知道Hall10吗？刚才来了个人问我想不想换到那里的宿舍去住。”

“Hall10？哦，我的天，你可千万不能去，那里都是些体育特招生。你知道的，巨人，肌肉男，怪兽…要我肯定不敢去，面对面的时候不想抬头就只能看对方的奶头。”

舍友Misha Collins往嘴里塞了一叉子的紫甘蓝后如是说。

“长得都像隔壁那个凶神恶煞的大个子一样？”

“可不是嘛，刚才来找你的那个人什么样，你看得不够清楚？”

“…”Mark陷入了沉思。

是啊，连有着他羡慕身高的Misha都这么说了，如果换成是他，那不就更糟糕了吗。

于是他迅速断绝了他还要考虑这件事的念头，并直截了当地拒绝了第二天又顶着一张灿烂笑脸前来询问的Jared。

所以这件事似乎就这么过去了。

接下来那个礼拜的周末，Mark去图书馆自习，到了晚间才回来。

一打开宿舍的门，他差点被一阵金灿灿的光芒闪瞎了眼。

硬币，满房间的硬币，堆积得有点类似孤山里那条龙的巢穴，从地板到床上再到桌子上。可怜的Misha就蹲在这堆硬币里，把它们一捧一捧地放进一个大箱子里。

“天呐，这是怎么回事？！”

“抱歉，这是，我，我给朋友换来的硬币，不小心撒了。”

“不小心能撒到满床都是？”

“呃…总之，我会收拾好的，你不用担心。”

“得了，我帮你一起收拾吧。不然晚上谁也别想睡。”

Mark清楚地记得那天晚上他们收拾到了午夜，才从各个角落把所有的硬币都弄出来。除此之外，当Misha从他的牙杯里倒出几个美分的时候他还特意转过脸去当作没看到好不拆穿Misha的谎言。

还有一次，Mark在门上发现了一串鲜红色的手印，看起来很可怕。尽管Misha再三告诉他那只是他和上次硬币事件有关的那个朋友玩的恶作剧游戏，但是Mark还是隐隐有些担心。

这类事情又发生了几次，Mark的担心也与日俱增。

他不知道Misha究竟在外面干了些什么，得罪了什么人，但这是赤裸裸的威胁，一想到那躲在暗处的家伙能进得了他们的宿舍，他就害怕得心惊肉跳。

又或者是他的问题？因为他发现他总是和Misha一起遭殃。如果只是Misha惹了麻烦，没有道理对方会连他一起报复。

可是他问过Misha好几次这个问题，Misha都回答得吞吞吐吐。这叫Mark无法得知真相，而他能做的，仅仅是在征得了Misha的同意之后，更换了宿舍的锁。

Mark就这么心怀疑虑，一直到了半期考后的recess week。

他注册的一门课有交流任务，要到隔壁的一所管理学校去住一段时间。

原本他是和Misha说他会去一整个礼拜，但是那活动提前结束了，他在第三天下午就回了宿舍。

Misha应该在宿舍里，他在门口掏钥匙的时候听到里面传来了一些声音。

他拿出钥匙往锁孔里插，就在这时他发现门并没有锁，只是搭着，轻轻一推就开了。

Mark本来想在推门进去的同时和他的舍友打个愉快的招呼，可是就在他推开一道足够看见Misha床铺的缝隙时，他僵住了。

因为从那道门缝里他看到Misha穿着一件超大的格子衬衫，光着屁股骑在一个大个子男人的阴茎上，被顶撞得呻吟不断，一边还不老实地伸手去揉摸那男人结实的胸部。

"Jared，你这个怪兽…噢…"

"那你不就是怪兽的小荡妇？"

那个叫Jared的男人，哦，天呐，就是那个Jared…他的手正扣着Misha窄窄的腰，边说话边狠狠地往上顶了两下。

“啊…啊…是…”Misha大声叫了起来。听着这浪荡的叫声，Mark惊愕得就好像心脏堵在了嗓子眼。

“你这是承认了是么？Mish…”Jared的手往下摸去，抓住了他白皙的臀瓣。

“嗯，是，对的，就是那儿…Jay…再用力点…”

Mark把门一合，靠在门边的墙上艰难地喘气，过了好久仍然惊魂未定。

下半学期开始不到一个礼拜，Mark就搬进了Hall10。在Hall10生活没多久，他发现Misha之前说的那些关于Hall10的东西一点都不对，和某两个人对比，他的新舍友Jensen Ackles简直就是个天使。

 

 

月黑风高夜。

在Mark前脚搬走，Jared后脚住进来的Hall1宿舍里，Misha一边啃着爆米花，一边用不服气的眼神瞪着把两张单人床拼成一张的Jared。

直觉告诉他，Jared往床上铺床单和往餐桌上铺桌布没什么两样。Misha气鼓鼓地抓了一大把的爆米花塞进嘴里。

Jared抬头了，他赶紧移开了怒视的目光。

但还是迟了一步。

“嘿，这可是你同意的。不告诉Mark我们的关系，如果他愿意和我换宿舍，你就不能拒绝我们住在一起。”Jared说道。

“好啦，我是答应过。”Misha吸了吸鼻子，小声嘟囔，“也不知道他为什么突然就同意了。”

“不知道，”Jared露出一抹得意的神色，“也许是我干的那些好事成功地把他吓走了。”

“你就是个混蛋！”

“这话你说过好几次了。必须承认某些时候我还蛮喜欢听的。现在我们应该讨论下第一夜你想怎么过。"Jared拿掉了Misha手里的爆米花桶，放在一旁的桌上，“要不就来点传统的？比看看谁先扒了对方的裤子，你觉得怎么样？”

“不…好…”

Misha对这个下流的主意露出一抹邪恶的微笑，伸手就去扯Jared的大短裤。

Jared淬不及防地拉住裤头往后退了一大步方才保住阵地。

“看来你是很喜欢这个主意！”Jared叫嚷起来，一边和Misha保持距离，一边伸手想要偷袭。

他们显然已经身经百战，一来一去，谁也讨不到好。最后他们干脆就在床上跳来跳去，用枕头使劲抽打对方，大声喧哗，吵吵闹闹。

"吵死了！你们安静点！！"

隔壁的Tahmoh Penikett（饰演Gareel的演员）突然在门口大吼了一声，Misha和Jared立刻被吓得安静如鸡。

“好吧，那我们来做一些事情，"沉默了一会儿之后，Jared建议，"好让你能像你在推特上指出的那样，come on college boy。"

"哈，现在我的确是这么做的，好几次了。"Misha咧开嘴傻笑。

"而我每次都是come inside college boy…"Jared边说边把Misha压在了床上，随手扒了他的裤子，"嘿，我赢了…"

"你闭嘴。"

（END）


	5. Chapter 5

Tom是一个恶劣的校霸，他在学校总是欺负一个叫Jimmy的小个子男孩。Jimmy很讨厌他，在尝试过用各种方法阻止Tom都不奏效的情况下，Jimmy打算除掉Tom。但就在他准备工具的时候，他意外发现了Tom有一个相当糟糕的家庭。于是他停止了他的计划。而Tom在发现Jimmy知道了他想隐瞒的家庭情况之后，因为怕Jimmy说出去，也不敢再欺负Jimmy。这件事成了他们之间心照不宣的秘密。终于有一天，走投无路的Tom来找Jimmy帮忙了…  
电影在两个男孩最终成为挚友的画面中结束。  
Jared轻哼一声，眯起眼睛，表情有些微妙。  
他身边的Misha像猫咪一样窝在他的肩膀上，把大半个身体的重量都给了他。  
在听见Jared哼唧的声音后，Misha稍稍直起身体，摁下遥控器，把画面定格在片尾的黑底白字上。  
"你想说什么？"  
"没，没什么。"Jared支吾了一下，又问道，"为什么要选这个片子？"  
"这片子好吗？是不是让你想起了以前你对我干的那些缺德事了？"Misha勾起嘴角，露出一个狡猾的微笑。  
"你不会想，我是说那时候，你不会也想杀了我吧。"Jared拧起眉头，就连胡子都僵硬了起来，"所以你选了这个片子，委婉地告诉我…"  
"蠢货。"Misha嘀咕了一句，打断了他的话，"我选这个只是因为我有点想念那时候的你。一个无耻的混蛋。"  
"噢，是吗？"Jared笑，"那是谁喜欢无耻的混蛋来的？"  
Misha也笑，他一笑就被Jared搂到怀里。他就看着他年纪渐长的傻大个笑，一边笑一边抄起桌上的饼干屑洒了Jared满头满脸。  
"咳咳咳，你这个可恨的书呆子…”Jared把他丢了出去，好空出手来拍打身上的饼干屑。  
Misha吃吃吃地笑开了，手在Jared那头漂亮的头发里添乱，最后被Jared捉在手里。Jared轻轻一扭他的胳膊，Misha就咬起下唇，皱起眉，一脸委屈地看着他。  
Jared看到那副表情顿时就愣住了，他用力抽了一口气，眼神也变了。  
"知道…那时候我每次欺负你都在想些什么吗？"Jared舔舔唇，盯着做出无辜表情的Misha。  
"不知道。"Misha瞪了他一眼。  
“我在想…”  
Jared拉过他的手，放在自己的大腿上，Misha想抽回手，但是Jared摁得很紧，在强迫着他摸。  
Jared的大腿硬邦邦的都是肌肉，Misha掐不动。于是他挑挑眉，淘气的手往Jared的大腿根部爬行了一段距离。  
没错了，这就是Misha。他那个脑子里永远装满了色情想法的Misha。  
Jared咧开嘴，直接拖着Misha的手摁在自己鼓起的裤裆上，并且用力揉了一把，"对，摸这里，宝贝。"  
Misha翻了个白眼。  
"噢，真的吗？你欺负人的时候脑子里这么下流？"  
"是你。欺负你的时候。"  
"你这个怪兽。"  
"你的。"？Jared死死抓着Misha想要挣脱的手，上下揉摸自己的阴茎，"这是你的。都是你的。"  
"Shit…"Misha舔舔嘴唇。Jared太硬了，而且很大。裤裆整个凸出来，摸上去还潮乎乎的，Misha觉得他的内裤可能也湿了。  
"站起来，Jared。"他一把抽出了他的手。  
"你要做什么？"Jared盯着Misha闪着水光的唇，在Misha一个说服力十足的眼神下他站了起来。  
Misha却在他面前跪了下去，伸出手解开他的皮带，褪下他的裤子。Jared勃起的形状就在内裤里绷着，而且和猜测的一样，Jared的内裤湿了一片。  
"Sir…"Misha把手摸上潮湿的那一块地方，声音软软的，性感得要死，"欺负我吗，sir…"  
"你…"Jared抓住Misha柔软的头发，胸口因为剧烈的呼吸而上下起伏，"噢，天，你要知道那时候我每次欺负你的时候都渴望着这个。而你每次都…我就总是担心有天我会忍不住下手…"  
"抱歉，sir…抱歉。"Misha扒下Jared的内裤，一边握住Jared的块头十足的阴茎一边抬起明媚的蓝眼睛，那眼睛里却闪着诡谲的光，"没让你如愿以偿…你现在想继续欺负我吗？"  
"哦，是。"Jared迫不及待地应道，Misha正预谋着让他发疯，而他心甘情愿地要跳进对方的陷阱里。他揪紧了Misha的头发，满意地听到他的恋人发出一丝细细的呻吟。  
"用你的嘴，Mish。"他胀得有些发痛，一心想要Misha含住他，就现在，越快越好。  
Misha却不紧不慢起来。他用脸颊轻轻蹭着Jared的阴茎，然后把流着前液的顶端往自己的嘴角上涂抹。动作比Jared看过的所有成人片都要色情。  
“快点，含住它。”Jared深深吸了一口气，催促道。  
“好的，sir。”Misha嘴上说着好，却没有那么做，而是伸出舌头，卖力地舔起了冠状沟。  
愉悦的电流激荡了Jared的全身，他的阴茎兴奋地弹跳了一下。就在Misha这么刺激了一会儿之后，他更加渴望着想要被Misha用温暖的口腔包裹。  
Misha却不给他想要的。只是舔，像舔一支甜筒一样慢慢地舔他。终于Jared决定出手教训他了。  
“嘿，我是不是在欺负你？”他勾起Misha的下巴。  
“是的，sir。你在强迫我给你口交呢。”Misha眨巴着眼睛，舌头还伸在嘴外面，想要去够Jared的阴茎。  
“现在不了。我要操你的嘴。”Jared卡住他的脸颊，迫使他张开嘴，然后一个挺身把阴茎插进了他的嘴里。  
Misha含住了它，舌头还挤在狭小的空间里，灵活地舔着Jared的阴茎头。  
看，他根本有所准备。  
湿热的感觉和对Jared了如指掌的刺激让大个子爽得直喘气。  
“Misha，对，啊，就是那里…”  
他话还没说完，一低头就对上Misha那双嘲弄的眼睛。  
“你叫得像个，呃，B开头的…”Misha吐出他的阴茎，愉快地说道。  
“闭嘴！”Jared的脸涨得通红，“不许说话！不许你看我的眼睛！”  
“好吧。”Misha被Jared揪着头发，又被迫低下头去吮吸Jared的阴茎，他细密的睫毛闪动着，似乎还有些湿润。  
他又给Jared口交了一会儿，Jared就注意到他的两腿间突起了一块硬物。Jared笑了。  
“你硬了。在想什么下流的事情？”  
“呜呜呜呜呜…”Misha含着阴茎说话，声音模糊得根本听不清。  
Jared却立刻明白了他，“是了，你是在做下流的事情。”  
他拔出阴茎，抬脚去踩Misha的勃起。Misha的脸憋得红红的，就好像Jared的阴茎把他的呼吸都堵住了，现在他才有机会松口气那样。  
“把裤子脱了，我看看你有多硬。”Jared命令道。  
Misha站起来，他的膝盖上跪出了两个红印子。他解开裤带，往下褪了几厘米。  
“Sir，你要看我的阴茎吗？我的阴茎很大哟。“  
“闭嘴！”Jared再也无法忍受Misha的磨蹭，他把Misha拖过来，一把拽掉他的裤子，然后跪下去，搂住了Misha的下体。  
他顺着Misha的大腿往上舔，把鼻子埋进Misha的耻毛里，去拱他翘得可爱的阴茎。  
他一边拱，一边揉摸Misha柔软的臀部，在此期间他一句话也不说，动作粗鲁又霸道，要多嘴的Misha也陷进沉默中去。Misha被他弄得浑身燥热，忍不住用手抓着阴茎往Jared的嘴里送。  
Jared立刻含住了他，深深地吮吸着，同时他掰开Misha火热的后穴，插进了第一根手指。  
Misha的后穴湿漉漉的，括约肌有些松软。Jared不知道他是什么时候做了润滑。不过他更加可以肯定这家伙图谋不轨。  
Jared想着，故意一次就把手指戳到最里面，去欺负Misha的前列腺。  
"嗯…"  
Misha轻唤了一声，往前躲他的手指。但是他的整个下体都在Jared的掌控之中，他不但没有躲掉，反而把阴茎送进了Jared的喉咙深处。  
Jared挤着他的阴茎，稍稍吐出来，让他滑到口腔，再深深地含进去。  
同时他把操Misha屁股的手指加到了三根，并且直接顶在前列腺上折磨他。  
Misha的双腿开始打颤。  
"Jared，噢，Ja…red…"  
他情欲涌动，身体火热得像是要烧起来。他的前液被Jared的手指操出来，流进Jared的喉咙里。  
Jared吐出了他的阴茎，站起来，压住他的身体吻他。  
Misha张开嘴，让他们的两条舌头纠缠在一起。  
他们的鼻尖也贴在一起，Jared粗喘着，眼睛里闪烁着渴求的光芒。  
"现在呢？"  
热气绕着Misha的鼻息。Misha眨了眨湿润的眼睛，把手指插进Jared的长发里。  
"操我。"他说，一条腿立刻勾上来磨蹭Jared的腰。  
Jared捉住他的腿，粗暴地把他推到床上。Misha惊叫了一声，但那声音还没过去Jared就掰开他湿漉漉的臀瓣，把老二插进了他的屁股。  
"呜…嗯…"  
Misha呢喃起来，鼻翼因为快感抽搐着。他分开双腿，好让Jared能压在他的身上干他。Jared很热，沉重的身躯压着他，叫他有一种奇怪的满足感。  
他用胳膊怀抱住Jared，感受着对方在他身上摩擦。  
Jared总是很性急，情欲高涨的时候他在Misha的后穴里凶狠地抽插，Misha的双腿就跟着他的动作抖个不停。  
"嗯，慢一点，慢一点…"Misha这么呜咽着，Jared就温柔了起来。  
"你选片子之前就想挨操了是不是？"他一边调整节奏一边问道。  
Misha咧开嘴，笑得很开心。  
"对。"他厚颜无耻地说道，"非常对。”  
“哦，既然如此，那你最好有心理准备。今晚我会非常，非常粗暴…”Jared坐起来，掐住他的大腿，狠狠地冲撞起他的身体，不再管那些随后响起的尖叫和乞求。  
“啊——Jared，Jared不要干这么快—”  
“不行。因为我知道这是你喜欢的。”Jared抬起他的下半身，以一个倾斜的角度把Misha往床里操，Misha勃起的阴茎就随着那动作在空中抖动着，“看看你的老二抖得这么厉害，是不是要射了？”  
Misha支吾着，来回摇着头，头发在枕头上越擦越凌乱。最后他偏过脸，皱着眉头射了，精液喷了他们两个一身都是。  
“最近你总是比我快。”Jared听起来有些遗憾，他想和Misha一起高潮。  
高潮后的Misha脸红彤彤的，他大口喘了几下，眯起有些失神的眼睛像猫一样冲着Jared微微一笑。  
“没关系，我第二次和你一起…”  
Jared听到这话立刻把他从床上拎了起来，翻过他的身体要他跪趴着，然后搂住他的肩膀从背后插了进去。  
“呜，我没说现在…你这个，怪兽…”Misha刚刚被折腾完毕的前列腺又被Jared硬邦邦的阴茎顶着，那刺激叫他止不住颤抖。  
“你的怪兽…”Jared舔着他的耳朵纠正他，腰部缓缓挺动着，继续干他。  
“嗯，怪兽Jared，Jay…”Misha叫着他的名字舒服得哭了，眼泪滚下了脸颊。  
“你的小屁股喜欢被怪兽干。”Jared却不打算停下，Misha确实可以轻易地把他拐上床，但是在床上往往他才是主宰的那一方，“它夹得多么紧…嗯…”  
那天他们一直操到了深夜。Misha哭着射了好几次，可Jared就是不肯放过他。Misha觉得Jared是想起了以前的那些时光。那时候的Jared很漂亮，头发又细又长，眉眼精致，肌肉结实，像古希腊的神像，叫他恋慕不已。可是Jared总是欺负他，如果不是因为那天下了一场大雨，他会一直以为Jared讨厌他。不过他更爱现在的Jared，现在的Jared了解他，他的敏感带，他的小心思，他的全部，并且愿意包容他，放任他做一些出格的事情。  
最后Jared坐在床上，Misha骑着他的阴茎，身体前倾，脑袋伏在Jared的肩膀上睡着了。  
"Mish…Mish…我爱你…"他迷迷糊糊地听见Jared在和他说话，并且有吻温柔地落在他的头上。  
"好呀…让我们继续干，射彼此一身…"  
Jared听到他嘟囔的梦话笑了一下，扯过几张纸巾擦掉Misha留在他身上的精液。  
"坏蛋，你已经做到了。"


	6. 从前

Jared第一眼就注意到了人群中的那个他。   
很特殊的五官，耳朵，眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，嘴，单独看没有一样是能让人印象深刻的，但是合起来，在那张脸上，却有一种独特的魅力，叫他过目不忘。   
这是开学第一天的晨会，他们被分到了一个班级，这个班上有很多是和Jared从同一个初级中学升学上来的同学，也有一些是从其他地方过来的。   
"你看那个人。"列队的时候Jared扯了扯站在他前面的死党，一个叫Adam的男孩，"穿白色衬衫，打着猴子图案领带的那个。"   
"在哪儿?"   
"就是那边那个，领带最后一段是红色的那个。"   
"嗯，我看到了。怎么了？"Adam半侧着身体，对Jared略带狂热的情绪感到有些好奇。   
"你认识他吗？"Jared在问他，眼睛却粘在那个打着猴子图案领带的男孩身上，Adam觉得他有些抽风。   
"不认识。"Adam摇摇头，把身体转过去了，"你还是快站好吧，别东张西望了，会引起老师注意的。"   
"好…"Jared虽然这么回答了，可Adam发现他还在看那个男孩。他望了一眼，那个男孩正呆呆地站在队伍里，看起来一点也不特殊。   
"反正是一个班级的，会有介绍自己的班会。到时候你不就知道他的名字了嘛。"   
"唔，你说的对。"Jared悻悻地回了他一句，这才移开目光，去看女孩了。 

"大家好，我叫Misha Collins，是从印俄中学来的。我…"   
正当Jared伸长脖子，等着这个让他移不开视线的男孩在介绍会上多说一点的时候，他们的老师Eric打断了Misha的话。   
"Misha可是我们这一届成绩最优秀的学生。全A+。非常非常难得。听说他愿意来我们学校，我就知道我们升入常青藤大学的名字又会多一个。"   
Eric用赞许的目光看着那个叫Misha的男孩，Misha腼腆地笑着，最后什么也不好意思说，向同学们问了声好就下了讲台。   
Jared突然就有那么一种冲动，想要站起来把他赶回讲台上，让他多说一些。   
不过他没机会那么做了，Eric下一个就点了他的名:"Jared Padalecki. 到你了。"   
Jared站起来的时候班上的同学不约而同地发出一些窃窃私语。   
"噢，看呐，他实在太高了。"   
"我身边从来没有那么高的人。"   
"他有一米九吧，可能还要更高。"   
Jared听着那些议论声，心里有些得意。他知道自己高大健壮，可以在大多数人心里见一次就留下深刻的印象。   
他迈着大步走上讲台，Eric夸奖了他一句:"不错，Jared，在我知道你是优等生的时候我还不知道你有这么高。你的运动也很出色吧？"   
"当然。"Jared笑笑，不像Misha，对于夸奖，他可以应付自如,"我在考虑加入学校的橄榄球队。"   
"太棒了。"Eric冲他竖了竖拇指，"快给同学们介绍一下你自己吧。"   
"好的。"   
他大大方方地站上讲台，面朝着班级，"早上好各位，我叫Jared。是从这里的初中部升入高中的…"   
他说着说着就看到下面坐着的Misha，于是他的眼睛就又一次地盯着他不放。   
Misha很快就发现了这一点。一开始他以为Jared只是随机盯着他的，但Jared的眼神迟迟不移走，穿着白衬衫的男孩在那火辣辣的视线接触中就感到有些尴尬了。   
他低下头，不知道该把目光往哪里放。   
好不容易Jared讲完了，同学们为他的介绍热烈鼓掌，Misha抬起头，却发现Jared还是只看着他一个人。   
于是他也忍不住多看了Jared几眼。   
等到Jared回到座位，Misha的耳朵根都红透了。   
那就是最早的接触。   
Jared回忆起这一段的时候，记忆中Misha红扑扑的脸蛋显得尤为清晰。就好像是昨天他的恋人才刚刚多看了他那么几眼，并为他红了脸颊似的。 

好想亲吻他的脸蛋。   
一周过去了，在找了一个蹩脚的理由和Misha说了几次话之后，Jared有了这么一个想法。   
他手里捏着从Misha那里厚着脸皮求了十几分钟才借来的社会学作业本，心里盘算着要怎么样才能达到他的目的。   
"哦，Jim，你又吃得满脸都是了。"Jared死党群的Steven正在提醒那个叫Jim的胖子。   
Jared走到他们身边坐下，很好心地递给Jim一张纸巾。   
"你吃的是什么?"他饶有兴趣地问道。   
"奶油派。"Jim感激地看着他们的团伙头目，一边擦着脸，"谢谢你。"   
"呃，不客气。"Jared眼珠一转，又问他，"这玩意儿你还有吗？"   
"你也想吃?"   
"噢，不，我想给一个人吃。"   
"哪个女孩儿?"Steven很有兴趣地问道，"我知道班上至少有一半的女孩对你有好感。你不会要对谁出手了吧？"   
"不是。"Jared笑得有点春风得意，"我要捉弄一个扭扭捏捏的家伙。"   
他没有对Steven和Jim说是谁，但他们很快就知道了，因为就在放学的时候，Jared和他们抢先出了教室，在门口守候，那个叫Misha Collins的男孩一出门，就被迎面砸了一脸的奶油派。   
站在Jared后面的死党们以及其他的几个同学都惊呆了。   
不过接下来的事情让他们更是目瞪口呆难以置信。   
Jared像一只见了猎物的狮子似的，迫不及待地凑上去舔Misha脸上的奶油。   
Misha显然被吓得不轻，傻兮兮地站在那里任由Jared的舌头在他的脸上擦来擦去。   
Jared的内心则是激动又满足，奶油的甜腻比不上Misha的脸蛋。他一脸享受地边舔边亲，心里有种达到目的的欢天喜地感。   
要是能和他接吻就好了。   
他贪得无厌起来，在心里默默地想到。   
能在所有人面前，就像现在这样，吻他的嘴，最好还有照片留念，就可以看被自己亲吻的他一辈子。对了，拍毕业照会是个好时机。   
这么胡思乱想着，他舔Misha的舌头就跑偏了，不小心就舔到了Misha的唇。   
真是大惊喜。   
心脏突然间跳得特别厉害，他几乎要欢呼出来了。   
他还想再舔几口，但是周围变得安静得可怕。他停下来，看见所有在场的同学都跟见了怪物似的看着他。   
"叫你推三阻四，借个作业本都那么不情愿。"   
Jared一挑眉毛，把欺负人的理由说得理直气壮，然后他用手指狠狠地刮了一下Misha的鼻子，把刮下的奶油放进嘴里舔掉，搂上他的几个哥们扬长而去。   
当天晚上，就在他一边写作业，一边回味Misha脸蛋的触感和滋味的时候，他发现他硬了。   
他拿起手里那本借来的社会学作业本，放在鼻子底下，使劲吸了吸。   
在那浓重的纸张的气味中，混有一丝淡淡的奇妙的味道，Jared迷恋地又吸了两口，然后脱掉裤子，躲进了被窝。 

第二天，有关"那个全班最高大帅气的Jared讨厌书呆子Misha"的传言就被宣传得沸沸扬扬，几个说自己当时在场的同学坚称Jared揍了Misha的脸。   
"他打了他的耳光，好几下，他的脸都红了。"Jared听见前排那个经常传播八卦故事的女生和其他人说道，脸上的表情十分可信。   
"你们干的吧？"Jared抬眼问站在他课桌边嚼泡泡糖的Adam，Jim和Steven。   
"你不是讨厌他吗？"Jim问道，"所以我们就…"   
"挺简单的。"Adam突然接过话，"昨天真正看见的人，除了我们，只有六个。你太受欢迎了，Jay。我说你仅仅是想吓唬那个书呆子，他们就都买账了，并且同意宣传我们起草的那个版本。"   
"挺有意思的。"Jared笑了，"我要谢谢你们帮忙了。"   
Jim和Steven也笑了起来，Adam却没有笑，他看着教室的门口，Misha就在这时候走了进来。   
教室里的所有声音就在这时突然停止了，大家都看着Misha，就好像他是什么焦点人物。   
Misha低着头，似乎是对这种情况有所预见。他拖着书包走到他的座位坐下，Jared就找上门来了。   
"还你作业本。"Jared把一本皱巴巴的作业本放在他的桌上。   
Misha默默伸出手，把作业本收进书包里。   
见他不说话，Jared不高兴了。   
“嘿，你怎么不打开看看，我花了一晚上给你画了很多东西。”   
Misha没理他，他从书包里拿出数学课本，下一节是数学课。   
全班同学像围观动物一样看着他俩，Jared的脸上就有点挂不住。他伸手去揉Misha的头毛，故意把那栗色的柔软的头发揉得一团糟之后，才踱回他的位子上。   
他的头发真好摸。   
数学老师进来开始上课了，Jared还在回味刚才手里的触感。   
他发呆了整一节课，没看到Misha偷偷地翻出那本皱巴巴的社会学作业本，打开查看他留下的痕迹。   
有写字的地方都还好，除了被揉得皱一些，交上去给老师批改还是可以的。后面那十几页空白的，每一页都被画上了小乌龟。   
Misha皱了皱眉，拿出一本新的作业本，把今天需要交的作业重新抄了一份。   
就在这时，他注意到某一张空白页上有一些浅浅的压痕，像是两个单词，还有一个字母，而前一页却被撕走了。   
他用铅笔涂抹那个地方，那两个单词就显露出来了。   
[喜欢你，M。]   
Misha扁扁嘴，抄起橡皮擦掉了它们。   
“根本，不是，那么，回事…”雨过天晴后，Jared扭扭捏捏地搂着坐在他身边喝咖啡的Misha，Misha被修剪得很好看的深栗色头发里埋藏着一些银丝。   
“说实话，Jay。”Misha笑了起来，眼角堆着一些皱纹，那叫他看起来美丽极了。   
“喜欢你。”Jared咬了咬嘴唇，像初恋小男生一样表白，“我喜欢你，M。” 

 

夏天到了，Jared穿着宽宽大大的短袖和大裤衩，撅着屁股在学校后面的小树林里捉蟋蟀。   
当然他还有帮凶。   
“我们非要翘课来这里捉蟋蟀吗？”Adam戴着一顶太阳帽，一脸郁闷，“你总得告诉我，捉这些蟋蟀是要闹哪样吧？”   
“我还没想好。”Jared拨弄着草丛，让蟋蟀跳起来，这样他就能定位他的猎物了。   
“又是要作弄Misha？”Adam索性自己猜了，“你肯定不会是要送他一玻璃罐的蟋蟀让他开心。你是要放进他的衣服里还是他的书包里？”   
“所以说，我还没想好。”看中的一只大蟋蟀溜掉了，Jared显得有些懊恼。   
“唉，果然又是Misha。”Adam叹了一口气，无奈地摇了摇头，“我就不该问的。”   
“怎么了？"听出Adam话里有话，Jared不由地停下来问他。   
“噢，Jared，傻子都能看得出来你在追求Misha。”Adam就像是憋了好久，终于说出了口那样。   
“哈？是吗？”   
Jared满不在乎地反问，心里却是一惊。   
“这还不够明显吗？上个礼拜你把David打了一顿就因为他欺负Misha，哦，没记错的话他只是抢了Misha的甜甜圈。你做的可是过分得多了。还有你在气头上那时候吼的那句‘只有我能碰他，你们谁要是敢动他我就把谁打残。’把我们都吓到了。”Adam说到这里，表情变得十分严肃，“哥们，你到底是怎么想的?”   
“这没什么奇怪的吧，我只是随口一说。那个叫Shatner的不是也欺负Misha，我就没对他做什么。”Jared一边狡辩，一边躲开Adam往右边走去，假装寻找蟋蟀。   
“可Shatner是比我们高两级的学长，他的那群死党我们可打不过。”Adam跟了过去，似乎是坚持要拆穿他的谎言，“再说了，Shatner无非就是拍一些Misha的照片，在上面胡乱涂鸦，然后贴在学校的宣传栏里，或者他干脆就涂宣传栏里Misha的照片，谁叫每年的优秀学生榜上都有Misha的名字呢。”   
“那也算欺负吧。”   
被Adam这么一说开，Jared连看都不敢再看他一眼，他躲着Adam的目光，还想继续狡辩，Adam却拍了拍他的肩膀，"听着，Jay，我们并不会因为你喜欢同性就歧视你。只是，你就那么不愿意让他知道吗？"   
Jared的脸迅速红了，仿佛Adam踩了他的尾巴似的。   
"知道什么?!"他突然大声嚷嚷，"没有的事，我只是想欺负他。他一看就是很好欺负的那种。欺负他让我很开心。我就是喜欢欺负他。”   
他说完那句话，Adam看着他的眼神就带上了同情。   
“好吧，既然你是这么想的。那我们也不多说什么了。不过无论你想怎么样，我们都会支持你的。”他放弃了对Jared的劝说，而是矮下身体，把手往草丛里一摁，捏起一只蟋蟀交到他的瓶子里，“给。你还要捉多少只?”   
Jared抿着嘴，晃了晃手里的玻璃瓶子，那里面有五只可怜的蟋蟀。   
“够了。”他说，“我们回去吧。”   
在回教学楼的路上Jared不小心把玻璃瓶掉到了地上。蟋蟀们四下逃走，Jared只逮住了其中一只。   
“哦不，我可不想回去再捉了。”Adam狡猾地冲他眨眨眼睛，然后逃跑了。   
趁着Misha去卫生间的时候，Jared把那只蟋蟀丢进了他的蔬菜沙拉。 

Padalecki有很多朋友，大多数是在打架玩闹中认识的。所以他的朋友大多头脑简单。Adam却不同，他是他们当中最有理智，看问题最清楚的那一个。   
一直以来，Jared都很愿意听从他的建议。   
可是今天他觉得他要让Adam失望了。   
Adam说的很对，每个单词都是对的。不过Adam没有提到的一点却是让他退却的原因。   
他怕被拒绝。   
他从没怕过什么，可这一点却偏偏叫他害怕得不敢去想。   
他欺负Misha的目的其实很明确:如果大家都默认那只是单纯的欺负的话，那到时候他真的下手吻他的时候也不会有人知道他的真心。   
可是现在…   
[傻子都能看得出来你在追求Misha。]   
Adam的话狠狠打了他一巴掌。把他从自己给自己编织的梦境里打醒了。   
Jared不得不陷入更痛苦的思考。   
傻子都能看出来…傻子都能看得出来的话‥   
那就至少做成傻子看不出来吧。   
最后他这么想着，浑浑噩噩地过了一夜。   
那以后，他幼稚的行为开始升级，越发变本加厉地欺负起Misha。   
不过他还是不准其他人动Misha。因为一想到Misha被除他以外的人欺负，他就会很愤怒，就好像是他的东西被人碰了那样。   
这种傻兮兮的日子过得越久，Jared就越是知道自己已经深陷其中，知道不管他怎么欺负Misha，都无法满足内心的那片空虚。 

那个阴沉沉的傍晚，他终于撑不下去了。他叫了几个知道内情的朋友在校门口陪着他等Misha。早先的时候他被Adam说动了，想在朋友面前向Misha表白。他们商量好了，如果Misha拒绝或者嘲笑他，他们就会把这个表白假装成Jared欺负Misha的又一场闹剧，然后没心没肺地收场离开。   
可是当Jared看到Misha走向校门的时候，他后悔了。他支走了他的兄弟们，理由是他不想再骗Misha了，无论他被拒绝的样子有多糗，他都想让Misha知道他的真心。   
然而造化弄人，一场大雨打乱了他所有的计划。   
蔚蓝的天边出现了一道彩虹，在阳光的渲染下显得梦幻而不真实。   
他们在海边别墅旁的沙滩上坐着，沙滩伞的影子，长椅的影子和他们的影子组成了一个浪漫的形状，被雨后柔和的阳光投射得远远的。   
Misha喝光了杯里的咖啡，把乳白色的杯子放在椅子的一边。   
"所以，如果那天没有下雨，我不会让你去我家，你不会发现我的秘密，我不会吻你…"   
"那么我就会先告诉你。"Jared接了他的话，捉了他的手握在温暖的大掌心里，"我有多爱你。"   
"其实现在告诉我，也不算迟。"   
Misha像猫咪一样爬进他的怀里，搂住他的脖子，吻了他的唇。


End file.
